plortfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Air'ihpotre
The Fall of Air'ihpotre is the tale told of the final defeat of the Scholars' Empire nation Air'ihpotre by the Marizu League's Roe Lin. It is told as a series of reactions by the notables of the Union of Plort, Konti-Nyuum. The Tale Lady Iximaz of De'endee "My lady! I bear grave news!" The tiny bat fluttered in through the window, a scroll clutched in her feet. "What's the matter, Charlotte?" Lady Iximaz asked, a furrow creasing her brow. Charlotte landed on the desk and folded her wings anxiously, not saying a word. Lady Iximaz popped open the seal on the scroll and read it. Her hands shook and the parchment fell to the floor as she slowly sat back in her chair, staring blankly at the wall. There she stayed, frozen in place, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what she had previously thought to be impossible. "Hey, Ixi?" her brother said, poking his head into the room. "I've got some more notes on the scrying system I've been devising and though you'd like—oh no. What happened? What's wrong?" Lady Iximaz slowly looked up. There were tears in her eyes. "It appears... the last of Air'ihpotre has fallen to the Marizu." Sir Hardric Sir Hardric was in an inn of Borrd when he heard the news. At first, he thought it was some mistake. Then a sick joke. Then he denied it could even be possible. But there was no possible way to avoid the sad reality. His country was now nothing but a den of Marizu, its former glory now completely forgotten. It took him quite moment to collect himself, but once it was done, he went in his room in order to take Legard, the tome of Nicodelli and donning his armor. He then exited the inn, putting on his burgonet helmet. Saving Air'ihpotre could be impossible, but surely some sort of revenge could be found... Sir Matthias Snow Matthias was in his shop when he heard the news. It was a slow day, one he spent practicing the martial art of Puz An Do, the same art and design style he modeled his Psychopomp's Hand and Seamaiden's Chains after. Presently, he was utilizing his Dizzy Chord keystone to find a partner to practice high level Technical patterns with. He was flicking his way through the Magic Circles produced and projected into the air above the stone, when he noticed a commotion occurring in the circle connecting him and his fellow Knights. He moved the circle front and center and spread his fingers, causing the circle to display the runes the Knights were communicating with. While he didn't know the exactly wording, magic allowed him to know the words almost instinctively. Air'ihpotre had fallen He had only ventured in the area's borders, but he understood weight of the event. He briefly paused briefly, but moved to his armory. Fully equipped, he walked out into the streets. The people needed some hope. Skaer'morys the Silver "...You have GOT to be flocking KIDDING me." "Nope," said Falchion, perched upon his master's gloved arm. "Totally real." "No. I refuse to believe it," Skaer'morys growled. "Sir Hardric did, too. But there's nothing anyone can do anymore. It's over." The bird bowed his head sadly. But Skaer'morys facepalmed. "No. It isn't. It ISN'T! There's gotta be some sort of remaining stronghold, there HAS to be." "The Valley of Fantastic Beasts, perhaps?" the metallic bird suggested. "Surely there'd be survivors hiding there..." Rashida, who had had her hunger sated the hour before and had been trying to doze off before Falchion's news had disturbed her, shook her whiskered head. "That valley hasn't been inhabited for centuries. I don't know what lurks within there, either, but I doubt there's any way one would be able to build even a log cabin within a mile of the place, let alone a functioning village." "I'd take any number of dangerous creatures over a Marizu any day," replied Skaer'morys, his eyes blazing. "That settles it. We're going to Air'ihpotre." Falchion nearly fell off his master's arm. At the same time, Rashida's hackles raised as she let out a sudden roar. "WHAT?!" "I didn't say right now," replied Skaer'morys. "But we have to go there as soon as we can." "Master, that's a patented Very Bad Idea!" Falchion cried, his bladed feathers ruffling. "Regardless of whether or not there are still survivors taking refuge in the valley you speak of, the rest of the place has been utterly overrun. We'd be dead before we even set foot within the border!" "I'll take my chances," said Skaer'morys. "I may have left a few things behind after I visited that realm a few years ago, and it's about time I got them back. Besides, if Sir Hardric's going there like you said, there's plenty of reason for us to back him up." "Master, please," said Rashida. "I am one of the oldest, most experienced monsters you've mastered to date, and as someone with such an esteemed position, I have be honest with you: I don't care about you or your problems. This is suicidal, and nothing can convince us otherwise!" Skaer'morys shook his head. "If we don't go, Sir Hardric will be venturing there on his own. And on top of that, if we stay here and do nothing, we'll know if there are any survivors left, let alone if any have hidden in the valley. Sorry, guys, but we've got no other choice." Falchion shuddered. "I still think this is a bad idea." "You and me both," replied Rashida. "Then let's get to it!" Skaer'morys gazed off into space, his expression betraying a glimmer of hope. "C'mon, you two. There's a certain knight out there who could use our help." Baron Thanasius Ampelius of Spectacle Skypcht's library was quiet, this late in the afternoon. Thanasius Ampelius closed the book he was reading and put it down on the table with a gentle thud. "What is it, Einar?" he asked the man who approached him, scroll in hand. "I think you should read it for yourself, milord," the bright-haired mage replied. "Very well." The Baron took the scroll from the mage and used the book he put down and a large piece of amber to force it to stay flat for a while. He read it twice, then tugged at his goatee and looked up. "It’s confirmed?" "Aye. Eyewitnesses." "Then the Marizu have struck another blow at the Scholars’ Empire." Thanasius sighed. "Please deliver this message to the Seneschal and Karrin the Blue in the Monastery; they ought to know, too." "Whatever will you do, milord?" Einar seemed to perk up as he asked this question. "What I always do. It is not something that is in my ability to change." Thanasius handed the scroll back to the mage. "Oh." Einar seemed to deflate and left the room; the Baron returned to his book. Barons Huinesoron of Kwenaya & Kaitlyn of Bodldops Hospital "My lady... oh, I'm sorry." Lady Kaitlyn extracted herself from her husband's arms and smiled at Freckles. "Don't worry about it," she said. She glanced at the bundle of papers in the messenger's hand. "News from Tumblar?" "From Tamblor," Freckles corrected. "It's... my lady, it's..." "Why did the Chaetters have to name their town after somewhere that already existed?" Kaitlyn shook her head. "It's thoroughly unreasonable." Huinesoron, now leaning against the wall, gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like "El-Jheycom". Kaitlyn glared at him. "That's different." "I never said it wasn't." "Hm." Kaitlyn turned back to the breathless messenger. "Well, then: what news?" Freckles bit her lip, then held out one of the messages. "It... here." Her mistress took the paper. She skimmed the first few lines, then went back and read them more carefully. Her eyes widened as she read, and her hand began to tremble. "Kaitlyn?" Huinesoron stepped closer. "What...?" "The Marizu," his wife said in a hollow voice. "They've... Air'ihpotre, it's..." She drew in a deep breath. "Air'ihpotre has fallen to the Marizu. The flag of Roe Lin flies over Hockwart now." "What?" Huinesoron tried to pull the paper from her fingers, but she refused to let go. "That's impossible. What about their campaigns in the west? What about the war-beasts they were rumoured to be breeding in the Valley of Fantastic Beasts?" "Armies and monsters mean almost nothing when your armies have no hope," Kaitlyn said. She held the page out to him. "Jaikaiar has declared her support for Roe Lin." Huinesoron's jaw dropped. "But she's always been the staunchest supporter of-" "Has she?" Kaitlyn demanded. "Think about it! Hasn't she decried the deaths during the Hallowed Campaign as 'unnecessary'? Didn't she commend the Harmony Fleet for their strength and perceptiveness, even as they unloaded fresh troops for Roe Lin's assaults? Is she not," she went on, her face turning grim, "the mage behind the Curse of the White Scorpion which felled the walls of Hockwart itself?" "But," Huinesoron spluttered, "but-" "The Guardians of Hockwart owe alliegence to her," Kaitlyn said, "and they were seen arrayed alongside the Beasts of the Isle of Morn in the battle lines of Roe Lin. There can be no doubt." She laid the sheet of paper almost reverently on her desk, then crumpled back into her seat. "It's..." She lowered her head, covering her face with her hands. "It's just like the Weaver all over again..." Dame eatpraylove The rumors had troubled her for some time. She had not ventured into Air'ihpotre since her first visit to the Federation of Academia, yes, but she remembered and enjoyed its famous stories all the same. She had been curious but not driven to investigate whispers of the newest tale, though one particular detail from it--that a famed witch actually had dark skin rather than the assumed light--had intrigued her. But this... "They're saying it's fallen? Is this true?" she asked. Diane nodded sadly. "As far as I've heard. My lady, I know you're very...protective of things that you loved as a child. For your own health, please, do not look into these dark rumors any more than you have to. I beg you. I can't bear to see you get that angry again. Especially after the last barbarian..." eatpraylove sighed. "Thank you for your work and your concern, Diane. I will protect my mind the best way I know how: By finally finishing Air'ihpotre's most famous story." "You haven't finished reading it?" asked Miguel. "But it's been done for almost four years! You were outside that bookshop when they announced the final volume had arrived!" "That was my mother," said eatpraylove. "Miguel, I told you, I had to process the ending of the fifth part and then got sucked into Federation affairs. And there are so many other things in this world to read and learn about! ...I will finish the saga. I owe it to myself, if not some of my fellow knights." Diane curtsied. "I hope you enjoy it, my lady. Do you need me for anything else?" "You and your son are dismissed. Thank you again." Once the fairies had gone, she put her head in her hands. "Fallen to Marizu...I knew they had troubles, but I always thought the will of their people and Jaikaiar was strong enough to overcome any barbarian. "Mighty Kanon, I pray that Jaikaiar's champions be protected and healed, and that their land be restored. It has gone through so much pain and suffering." Category:Scholars' Empire Category:Tales of Plort